Feather's journey
by Who you callin' Normal
Summary: this is the begining of a fantastical adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**hey. this is basically the begining of the first chapter of a new story. if you like it i will add more to it, if you don't i guess i won't. :3 if i do continue i will be adding more detail and stuff like that, Okay? bye, hope you enjoy. and it will have somthing to do with warriors eventually so... yeah.**

"Why do you have to be so mean to your brother? What did he do to you?" Feather heard her mother, Lucy, yelling at her sister, Lily.

Feather got up from where he was sleeping. "What's going on?" he asked his brother, Pebbles, who had been awake the whole time.

It seemed like Pebbles didn't even hear him. Instead of asking him again, he just watched what was happening. It seemed that their mother was yelling at her sister because she had done something to their adopted brother, Tom.

"He does not belong with us! He is a cat and we are dogs. He needs to take a hike." Lily argued. This just made their mother even madder. She wanted to crawl up into his bed and hide.

"You should be happy. You have more animals to play with." Lucy offered. Lily still did not look pleased but she did not argue any longer. She walked over to Pebbles and Feather…


	2. real chapter 1

**this first chapter is kind of short but hopefully you still like it. :3**

"Why do you have to be so mean to your brother? What did he do to you?" Feather heard her mother, Lucy, yelling at Feather's sister, Lily.

Feather got up from where she was sleeping. "What's going on?" she asked her dark grey brother, Pebbles, who had been awake the whole time.

It seemed like Pebbles didn't even hear her, he was just smiling for some unknown reason. Instead of asking him again, she just watched what was happening. It seemed that their mother was yelling at their sister because she had done something to their adopted brother, Tom, he was a brown cat with darker spots.

"He does not belong with us! He is a cat and we are dogs. He needs to take a hike." Lily argued, her golden fur tingling. This just made their mother even madder. Feather wanted to crawl up into her bed and hide.

"You should be happy. You have more friends to play with." Lucy offered. Lily still did not look pleased but she did not argue any longer. She walked over to Pebbles and Feather.

"I wish that cat would leave, we don't need him here." Lucy said when she got over to Feather and Pebbles.

"Yeah, he just doesn't belong." Pebbles said half mumbling to himself. They looked at Feather, waiting for her to answer.

Feather turned away, she didn't think Tom was such a bad cat. He didn't pick fights with them, Lily and Pebbles picked the fights. Especially over stupid stuff.

They stood there for a few moments when suddenly Tom walked over to them. "So, do you want to play?" He asked. Feather was afraid of what Lucy would react like. She got even more worried when she saw Lucy and Pebbles smile at each other.

"Oh, so you think you're so cool that you can just walk up to us?" Lucy said. _Please don't do this. _Feather thought to herself. "You have the nerve to approach us? That kind of attitude will get you killed. Why don't I, Pebbles and Feather take care of that little problem?"

Tom stared on, puzzled. _Run, run! _Feather thought. "I'm sorry if I offended you, I didn't mean to." Tom said. Pebbles and Lily started laughing like maniacs.

Once Lily was done she said "You think you can use your apologize to snake your way out of a problem? You truly are a stupid cat!" before Tom could react, Lily and Pebbles pounced on Tom. There was a sudden flash of random fur, grey, yellow, brown.

Suddenly a new scent hit Feather's nose. _Blood!_


	3. Chapter 2

**sorry that this chapter is kind of short. it just couldn't be helped!**

Tom lifted his nose. _Blood!_ He sheathed his claws and tried to back away from the fight but lily would not let him leave the battle. Then there was a sudden yelp of pain. "Owww!" lily yelled. "Why would you attack us like that?"

She broke away from Tom and yelled, "Mommy, Tom attacked me and Pebbles!"

Lucy came rushing back into the room. Once she saw how there was blood on her pup's pelts she freaked out. "What happened?" she demanded.

Lily was the first to speak. "We were just talking and Tom attacked us!" she lied.

Tom looked up at Lucy hoping to see that she did not believe this. The only thing that Tom saw was hate, and she was staring at him. _No, please don't believe her! _He pleaded silently.

He looked around, he expected to look at Feather and see amusement but instead saw love and hate. What was she thinking? Did she feel bad for him or was she happy he was being accused of this?

"This is not true." Feather took Tom and everyone off guard by her comment. Tom could see Lily and Pebbles stiffen. "Tom did not attack them," she continued. "Lily and Peb…"

She was interrupted my Lily. "We all know that you have always liked Tom. You're just trying to protect him from being in trouble." Lily kept going on. "Tom did attack us, please mom get rid of that terrible cat." Lily pleaded.

Tom did something without thinking and unsheathed his claws.

"See mom," Pebbles spoke for the first time. "He is a violent cat. He unsheathed his claws for no good reason." He said innocently.

Tom just stood there, watching his life crumbly out from under him. "But… but," he said.

Lucy stared at him in horror. "Get out…" she whispered. "Get out!" she yelled more loudly. She started to run toward Tom and he turned tail and fled, fled from the snapping jaws and snarling and the laughing of Lily and Pebbles.

_Why did this have to happen to me? _He asked himself. _Why does my life have to have such twists and turns?_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! hope you like this chapter and please review either way ;3**

Feather watched in horror as Tom ran out the cat door and into the back yard, over the fence, and into the wild streets. She heard mom barking and snarling at the brown, spotted tom.

Feather looked at Pebble and Lily, "Why do you have to be so mean?!" she yelled.

Lily stopped laughing and looked at her sister. "Why are you so nice to that flee bitten cat!" she spat the word 'cat' with hatred. "He is not a dog! he doesn't belong in this house!" she said sternly.

Pebble nodded, he barely ever said anything, the only time he did was to insult Tom. Feather guessed it was cause he was just stupid.

Feather looked at Lily and snorted. "How can you be so hear-"

She was interrupted again by Lucy walking up and sniffing her pups. "Are you guys okay?" she asked worriedly.

Lily shook her head. "No, i'm afraid that that mean cat will come back!" she said, padded to mom's side.

Pebble shook his brainless head and padded there too.

Lucy looked down from Lily, to Pebble, and then to Feather. "There's no need to fake not being scared, Feather." she said calmly.

Feather snorted and turned her back to them. 'i'm not afraid!' she thought. 'i hate you!' she thought and walked away.

She headed towards the dog door and stepped outside, sniffing the air. 'which way did he go?' she wandered around the yard. she was so intent on finding the scent that she crashed into the fence.

she shook her head and stood back up. she sighed. 'this is useless...' she thought and went to sleep in a bush. 'i'm not sleeping with those mangy pelts ever again!'


End file.
